PCs and servers often contain one or more slots on the backplane thereof, which may be populated with circuit boards performing a variety of functions. In typical computer telephony systems, a plurality of computer telephony boards may be used to populate the backplane of a PC or server system. A typical computer telephony application includes software which may run on the PC or server and which may communicate with a plurality of different types of computer telephony boards installed on the backplane of the computer. Each board is typically identified by an identification (ID) number which is conveyed to the application software for use in running the application. In instances where there may be boards of different types, each board ID number is associated with a particular board type, and the application then knows each board ID number and its corresponding board type (voice, video, fax, data, etc.).
The problem with such an application is that if it displays, on the computer screen, all of the board ID numbers and their associated board types, there is no way for the operator to determine which plugs on the back of the computer correspond to which boards. Thus, there is also no way for the operator to determine which board ID numbers correspond to which boards without opening the computer case. More specifically, if the application displays to the operator the fact that board ID number 123 is the analog telephone board, the operator will not know what board is associated with ID number 123 unless she opens the case of the computer, examines the switch or jumper arrangement and determines which board has a switch or jumper arrangement that corresponds to the binary coded number for 123. This cumbersome arrangement is unacceptable.
Another problem with such a system is that even after the computer case is opened, it is difficult to ascertain the board ID number. Specifically, the operator has to 1) locate the switches or jumpers inside of the dark, tight quarters of the computer case, and 2) translate the switch arrangement (e.g., the jumper pattern) into a recognizable board ID number. One must be able to ascertain the binary state of each jumper (i.e., 1 or 0) and translate that state into a number.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a more convenient mechanism to recognize the board ID number of a circuit board in a computer telephony system.